1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display module in which color reproducibility is improved and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is an apparatus which displays a screen and includes a monitor or a television set. The display apparatus uses a self-luminous display panel such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel, or a light-receiving display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
The display apparatus to which the light-receiving display panel is applied includes a display panel formed with an LCD and in which a screen is displayed, and a backlight unit which supplies light to the display panel. The backlight unit includes a light source, and a plurality of optical sheets which receive the light from the light source and guide the light to the display panel. Here, the optical sheets may include a reflecting sheet, a light guide plate or a diffusive sheet and a prism sheet, a polarizing sheet, etc.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the structure and shape of the display apparatus to achieve a slim or thin design thereof while maintaining or improving the functionality and rigidity of the display apparatus.